Network-attached storage (NAS) refers to the provision of file level computer data storage over a computer network that offers data access to heterogeneous network clients.
A NAS unit is essentially a self-contained computer connected to a network which supplies file-based data storage services to other devices on the network.
Network-attached storage may be used, for example, to provide a programmer with access to a storage delivery network containing various application program interfaces. In this respect, network-attached storage may be used to facilitate remote storage while simultaneously preserving storage resources in one or more local devices.
Unfortunately, network-attached storage requires the acquisition of specific hardware and may additionally require information technology resources to manage it. Such hardware solutions are often costly to implement, and in some cases, may even be cost prohibitive.